


The World Ends with You and I (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Series: Zombie AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Gore, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has fallen in the zombie apocalypse. Dipper and Mabel are doing their best to survive but realize there's a certain demon that may be able to help them restore life as it once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was gonna hold off writing this until after the Steampunk AU was finished but I couldn't help it. The idea was too enticing. This fic will be updated whenever I got some spare time on my hands or something.
> 
> EDIT 10/27/15: If you want to know why this is being discontinued please read this post I made on tumblr- http://2weaboo4u.tumblr.com/post/131847982374/a-note-on-billdip

Dipper sucked in a silent breath calmly, drawing back the arrow to his bow as he took aim at a small deer among the foliage. His green eyes remained trained on his prey and he released. The projectile pierced through its chest and into the heart, the animal falling to the ground with a quiet thud. Dipper didn’t make time to celebrate as he placed his bow onto his back, quickly making his way to pick it up. It took a little effort but he was able to hoist it up on his shoulders. He started to head back to where Mabel would be waiting for him at the old cabin but he had to make haste, since the smell of the dead attracted those damned parasites.

Upon arriving at the seemingly abandoned abode he lightly tapped on the door four times, each of different length and resonance as a type of code. After a few moments Mabel opened up the barrier while grinning widely at her brother. “Looks like it was good hunting today bro-bro!” She commented cheerfully, absolutely delighted since deer could be used for more than food. 

“Yeah, had to stalk it for a couple hours to get it away from zombies but it’s well worth it,” Dipper replied, starting to hang the corpse upside down on a tree to prepare it properly. “Could you keep watch for trouble while I do this?” He requested, as it would be very frustrating to lose their prize to some other survivors or even worse… essentially become zombie dog chow. 

“Sure thing,” Mabel answered, taking her sniping rifle off her back. It was their father’s, before this all went down years ago he would occasionally go out on hunting trips with friends. He even brought the twins as they grew older so they could learn a thing or two. But now… he wasn’t around to use it any more. She stepped out and climbed up onto the roof of their cabin carefully since the roof was a little weak but it was the best vantage point for intruders of any kind.

Dipper waited for his sibling to be in position before slitting the dead animal’s throat, letting it bleed into a bucket beneath the tree. He watched his surroundings carefully while waiting for it all to drain, not even bothered by the blood. After surviving in this hell for three years it was clear that this new world was not merciful to the squeamish. It was common to see things die in various horrible ways everyday so there wasn’t much room for grief or sympathy. He continued with field dressing the deer, skinning and cutting the meat skillfully.

Once he was finished up he left the skin to dry, packed the meat away in some containers, and cleaned up any blood or guts. Mabel was picking off zombies that were getting a little too close to their perimeters but didn’t say a word to her brother. Every bullet counted since they were quite sparse. She glanced at him and gave a slight nod to signal him to go inside. He trusted her to take care of herself so he went ahead inside and sat down in one of the ripped up armchairs. Taking off his pack he leaned back, relaxing for one of those rare peaceful moments. 

Three years ago… that’s when this all started. Just like some of the movies, an incurable disease spread that ate away at the mind. These zombies weren’t dead like the ones he had accidentally summoned when he was twelve. It was hard to think that they were once human and still technically were but all sense of conscious in them was gone. It wasn’t like the remaining uninfected were any better though. It was every man for himself now. 

Dipper thought back to his time in Gravity Falls. A time of adventure and supernatural. It was so much better than what existed now despite some of the troubles he faced back then. One of those troubles was Bill Cipher, a horrible dream demon that Grunkle Stan banished away. But upon thinking of the demon he suddenly had an idea. Bill… He could fix this! He was an immortal, all powerful demon after all! Of course that would involve Dipper making a deal of some shape or form, but if it was for the sake of the world maybe it would be worth it. He could be a hero. 

Mabel walked in and locked the door behind her, putting the barricade back up and wiping her brow. “Whew! There were a few more zombies than I expected out there,” She laughed lightly as if it were nothing. She looked at her brother and noticed his serious expression. “Bro? What’s up with you?” She questioned, unable to tell what he was thinking about.

“Mabel… remember Bill? Bill Cipher?” Dipper asked slowly, sitting up and looking to his sister expectantly. 

“Oh the crazy illuminatcho? Yeah I do, why do you ask?” Mabel replied, tilting her head down at Dipper with a puzzled expression. How could she forget that fiend? He did take over her sibling’s body once after all and assisted that creep Gideon. 

“Well…” Dipper trailed off, glancing away and gulping down a lump in his throat. “I was thinking of summoning him… to make a deal. I think he can help us fix the world,” He admitted with a half-hearted shrug. 

“What?! Dipper you know what he’s like!” Mabel gasped in horror, shaking her head wildly. “He’ll trick you into doing something horrible!” She argued with concern since she wouldn’t ever want something bad to happen to her twin.

“I know, I know! But he might be able to reverse the apocalypse, since I’m pretty sure he didn’t start it,” Dipper pointed out with frustration. “He was banished before this happened so I really doubt he caused it.”

“Even so… I don’t trust him…” Mabel mumbled quietly while nervously shuffling her feet. “He has tricked you before after all.”

“Yes but… if we want to at least try to help the world I say we give it a shot,” Dipper urged firmly. “I can summon him tonight in the woods, I don’t want you getting caught up in whatever deal he makes with me,” He added.

Mabel was hesitant but nodded faintly. “Alright… but don’t agree to do anything that would hurt you,” She warned, crossing her arms.

Dipper nodded in agreement. “Agreed, I’ll head out tonight then. I should be back by morning,” He concluded decisively.


	2. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes out at night to make his deal with Bill to try and save their dying world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for this AU since I got some great ideas for it, hope you're up to the hype!

Once night had fallen Dipper headed out deep into the woods. At least an hour walk away, making sure his footsteps were silent. He had the advantage of the shadows but he was already to every little sound. Zombies might be slow but he wanted to make sure not to attract the attention of any of them. In numbers they could overwhelm someone easily.

He found a clearing that could be used for the summoning circle, scouting the area thoroughly before taking out his old journal and flipping to the instructions. He followed them exactly, making sure the candles were all aligned at their designated places. Lastly he drew Cipher’s wheel in the middle with some left over spray paint. Usually this stuff was used to mark territory but desperate times called for desperate measures. He looked down at his handiwork for a moment, doubting that this was a good idea. But it was the only one he had. 

Taking a deep breath he began to chant in an ancient tongue long forgotten that was written in the journal. The world seemed to shake and time stopped in gray. A bright blue vortex swirled above the summoning circle and in a burst of light a familiar dream demon appeared. His appearance however was very different. He wasn’t a geometric shape anymore but instead human-like as a tall, tanned man. A yellow waist-vest and strange matching shorts that slightly puffed at the bottom paired with black boots. Beneath his the vest was a white blouse, wearing that trademark black bowtie and top hat. His features were sharp, even his ears being slightly pointed as they poked out from his hair. Blond bangs were swept over a pyramid patch over his left eye, the rest of it short and black. 

Bill’s other golden eye cat-like gleamed with a condescendence, smirking down at Dipper. “Well, well, well! If it isn’t Pine Tree. What’s with the get up kid, is looking like you were hit by a train the trend these days?” He brooded, happy that he was already annoying the boy.

“No! Actually, I summoned you to…” Dipper hesitated and clenched his fists a little. “To make a deal,” He finished through gritted teeth.

“No shit kid, but you must be pretty desperate to bring me back from banishment,” Bill shrugged. “Anyway, what’s it you want?” He questioned with an irritating toothy grin.

“…I need you to restore the world to what it once was, before the zombie apocalypse,” Dipper requested, but was taken aback when Bill’s smile suddenly dropped and he narrowed his eye.

“Zombie apocalypse… then that means…” Bill mumbled to himself, rage bubbling to the surface with realization. “Someone beat me to the punch!” He growled, his eye turning crimson and red flames bursting from his gloved hands. Dipper stepped back slightly, as he had never seen Bill so angry before. After a moment however the demon had simmered down, returning to his previous state. “Sorry about that Pine Tree, but I have something in mind for your end of our little deal. I want you to find who started this mess, and I want you to destroy them,” He proclaimed.

Dipper considered this offer carefully. To be honest it didn’t sound like a bad deal, since revenge on whoever caused this hell on earth would be satisfying. “Alright… what’s the catch?” He finally asked, since he had been tricked by Bill in the past.

Bill sighed, hating to explain the technicalities but he suppose it couldn’t be helped. “I’ll be accompanying you the whole time to make sure that the cause of this dies permanently,” He stated.

Dipper inwardly groaned. Dragging Bill around would be a pain in this world, but he would probably fend off just fine. He was an all-powerful demon after all. “Okay, but I have a few rules of my own to add in,” He stated firmly. Bill rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if to say ‘Get on with it’. “First, you may not hurt or kill my family or friends. Second, no using magic around other survivors. Lastly… you have to blend in. You’re gonna have to change from those gaudy clothes into something more suitable.” 

Bill looked insulted from the last comment, since his sense of style was flawless. But if it got him what he wanted suppose it didn’t matter too much. “Fine, so do we have ourselves a deal?” He asked, extending his hand that was surrounded by blue flames.

Dipper glanced down at the dream demon’s hand, getting a gut feeling that he would regret this. But he ignored it and gripped Bill’s hand and shook on it. “Yes, we have a deal,” He confirmed. For a moment the flame pulsed, an unbreakable contract made between them in an instant. The world reverted back into color as the flame disappeared. Bill however didn’t let go. 

Instead he pulled the human close, inspecting the scars on his face like an insect beneath a magnifying glass. “Hm… I wouldn’t mind a few more of these,” He grinned, sending a chill down Dipper’s spine. One of his hands wandered down the boy’s chest. “Not to mention this whole apocalypse has made you pretty lean,” He purred.

Dipper turned bright red and shoved Bill away quickly. “You’re a fucking creep,” He grumbled, turning around and starting to head back towards the cabin where Mabel waited. “Use your magic to get changed and we’ll head back to camp,” He said without bothering to stop. 

“Sure thing,” Bill chuckled, changing with just a simple snap of his fingers. Dipper glanced back and was a bit surprised. The demon donned a ripped up gray v-neck with loose jeans and black combat boots. The top hat had been replaced with a black beanie, serving to hind those weird pointed ears. He looked just like another survivor, save the weird patch and gold eye. He had decided to keep those, but the whole look was surprisingly suiting. 

Bill noticed Dipper staring a little and smirked. “Like what you see?” He teased lightly, catching up easily. 

Dipper looked back ahead, still flushed from earlier. “Shut up you fucking Dorito.”


	3. Reintroductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns to his cabin with Bill where Mabel awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may feel that the plot isn't really going anywhere right now but trust me I got some pretty big shit planned so stick around for the ride :D

When Dipper and Bill had returned to the cabin Mabel was awaiting inside and answered at the coded knock. Her eyes widened with surprise upon seeing the demon in a human form. “Bill? Is that really you?” She asked quietly, shutting the door behind the pair and looking at him warily.

“The one and only Shooting Star,” Bill chuckled in response, noticing that Mabel was giving him a little bit of an evil eye. 

“Now, now don’t look at me like that. I don’t intend on hurting you. The little deal Pine Tree and I made prevents me from doing so anyway,” He shrugged it off casually. Mabel gave Dipper a concerned look but he smiled slightly as if to say not to worry about it.

“Why don’t you go to sleep now? I’ll keep watch,” Dipper encouraged but his sister shook her head.

“No, you’ve been up summoning him,” Mabel said, gesturing to Bill who gave a raised eyebrow.

“But you’ve been awake this whole time too, waiting for me to get back. Go ahead and rest, I’ll be fine,” Dipper said firmly. Mabel sighed softly but decided not to try and push her brother, retreating to the one bedroom in their shelter. Bill was slightly intrigued by the sibling’s relationship as they were still as close as he remembered them being when he first met the pair. But perhaps if one was pushed far enough… they would go over the edge.

“Anyway, where should we start our search for the cause of this hellhole?” Dipper asked, sitting down against the front door and interrupting the demon’s thoughts. Bill leaned on the wall beside him and thought to himself for a moment.

“Honestly kid, I don’t know. After you guys banished me I had no contact with the world outside the spirit realm,” Bill answered, slightly irritated. “Not to mention our deal states that it’s your responsibility to find the bastard,” He scoffed, crossing his arms and looking down at the young man.

Dipper shot a glare up at Bill. “I realize that genius but I’d appreciate a little help,” He replied sharply, only to find Bill crouched over him with a dagger in hand that was uncomfortably close to his neck a moment later. 

“Watch your tongue boy, we might have a deal but I won’t hesitate to cut it right out of your mouth,” Bill growled, pinning Dipper down against the door. Dipper attempted to push Bill off but found that he had an immense amount of ungodly strength despite his appearance and hissed faintly in pain when the blade cut his skin faintly. Bill smirked at this and leaned close to lick up the small trickle of blood. Dipper flushed and was starting to freak out a little. This guy was more insane than he recalled him being when he was twelve. 

“G-get off!” Dipper growled, finally able to get the dream demon off with a powerful kick to the gut. Bill fell backwards with a thud. Dipper scrambled up and glared at Bill menacingly as he got up and brushed himself off like nothing happened. 

“Feisty, I like that,” Bill laughed quietly to himself, offering the dagger to Dipper. Dipper looked at Bill with a raised brow but then noticed that it was one of this. He promptly took it back with an embarrassed expression and re-sheathed it, wondering how the thieving demon got ahold of it in the first place.

“You’re a sicko,” Dipper grumbled, letting his fingers brush over the fresh cut on his neck. It was still bleeding. “Keep watch at the door, I’m gonna go patch this up,” He stated, heading into the bathroom. The space was small and cramped with hardly any standing room but it was the only place with a mirror so it would have to do. He stared at himself in the candlelight, watching the blood very slowly flow downwards. With a sigh he got a damp towel and cleaned it up, retrieving some bandages from his bag and loosely wrapping them around his neck. He was lucky it wasn’t a deep cut or it couldn’t have been fatal. He regretted summoning Bill already, but it was the only way. With a groan he looked back to the mirror and decided to put his thoughts towards a more useful purpose. Where to find information. 

It took him a moment for that internal light bulb to illuminate but he had a sudden idea. Portland! It couldn’t be that far from here. He rushed out of the bathroom and went to the dining room table, taking a map out of his bag and laying it out. They were currently on the border of western Washington near Oregon. The journey to Portland would take them about a week if they hardly made any stops. But considering zombies, other survivors, Bill, and the need to fulfill bodily requirements such as eating or sleeping… it would probably be two weeks. 

At this point Bill had wandered over with curiosity, seeing that the boy had gotten an idea. “Go to Portland huh? I suppose it’s worth a shot,” He nodded in satisfaction. 

Dipper looked over at Bill in surprise. “How did you know that? I haven’t even said anything,” He asked.

“Oh please, you’re an open book Pine Tree,” Bill chuckled his answer. Reading the boy’s thoughts wasn’t exactly hard to do.

Dipper internally groaned. Great. Bill could hear his thoughts. This was definitely confirmed when Bill smirked at him knowingly. He rolled up the map and put it away in his pack. He glanced at his watch and saw that dawn would be in an hour. With a yawn he stretched and returned to his post at the door, since he had promised his sister that he would keep watch. Bill could tell that the human was tired however. 

“Get some sleep Pine Tree, I’ll keep watch,” Bill said, suddenly picking up Dipper. Dipper blushed brightly and tried to escape but of course he couldn’t. “Put me down! I’m a grown ass man!” He protested, only to be plopped down on the couch. Bill handed him a nearby blanket and smiled softly. It was almost genuine looking. Without a word he returned to the front door, standing there and watching Dipper. Dipper grumbled to himself incoherently, settling into the couch and closing his eyes. Bill was weird. One moment he was threatening Dipper, the next concerned about his well-being. This whole ordeal was going to be a pain in the ass.


End file.
